Near eye display for augmented reality is based on a projector having a small aperture and a lightguide that multiplies (expands) this small aperture to project a larger aperture to illuminate a desired eye-box. If the projecting aperture is wide, then the expansion is in one dimension. If the projecting aperture is small (for example, in a two-dimensional (2D) lightguide), then the lightguide expansion is in two dimensions.